Freak of Nature
by HPmegafan
Summary: Aden Grace is the only one of her kind; a bitten werewolf. She was born just over sixty years ago and lived a happy life, until she fell in love with Damon Salvatore. He made a mistake, however, when she caught him drunk and making out with another woman so she left. Now, back in Mystic Falls, she's living a wonderful life until Damon decides to enter it again. Rated M for lemons.
1. Prologue

I do not own the Vampire Diaries. The only thing I own here is my OCs. This fanfiction will take place during the series, starting from the first episode but I will be taking my own take on it from my female OC's point of view. Warning: there will be lemons.

* * *

Freak of Nature

Prologue

I couldn't believe that Stefan had finally returned to Mystic Falls.

I had been staying with his so-called 'uncle' Zack for about a year and a half now. I'd been going to the school, interacting with other students and seeming... well... human. Don't get me wrong, I was glad that Stefan had came back but I did know the only reason for that.

When I'd first arrived in Mystic Falls, I'd became friends with a girl named Elena Gilbert. She was popular, pretty and everyone seemed to want to be her friend- I was lucky to make the inner circle. There was something I recognized about her, as if I'd seen her at a previous time. It hadn't been until Stefan had told me that I had figured it out. She was identical to Katherine Pierce, a girl I knew both Stefan and his brother Damon had been in love with once upon a time.

Being that Damon and I had been... a bit of a thing at one point (meaning he was the one to take me out of my crappy life and show me the secrets of the world before cheating on me and causing me to leave), I had heard about her a fair bit.

Zack, I knew, wasn't so overly keen on Stefan being back. He was nervous in case Stefan decided to go on a feeding rampage or something of the sort. I wasn't a vampire, nor was I human, so he was trusting in me.

To be honest, I'm quite sure I'm probably the only one of my species. A werewolf that was changed by bite, not by birth. I'd investigated my species quite a lot over the years and, after an encounter with a witch, I had learned that there had been some sort of gene in my blood whilst I was still human- a space for the DNA of the werewolves to mix with the human. I had a fair bit of trouble on full moons, but only if I went out at night or was exposed to the lunar rays. If I stayed inside then I didn't change.

I was also immortal with supernatural strength and speed. My senses were more sensitive, even more so than vampires or hereditary werewolves. Overall, I was a freak of nature.


	2. Season 1, Episode 1- Pilot

_So this is Episode 1 with my character so parts of the story of it have changed. It's rather long but I like this way of doing things. Each chapter will be one episode, it makes sense and at least this system shouldn't confuse anyone. This probably needs editing but I decided to post it anyway considering I've gained quite a few followers/ favourites from one chapter._

* * *

It felt like an average day in Mystic Falls. It was cloudy but warm, the end of summer fading into the beginning of Autumn, or 'Fall' as they called it in the USA. Oddly, even though I'd lived in the US for more than forty years, I still retained my English accent- though American terms usually slipped in every now and then.

I walked to school on my own, meeting up with Bonnie and Elena at the school doors and heading inside. We talked mostly about Bonnie's new-found 'psychic powers'. I didn't let on that I knew about them and where they came from because otherwise I would have sounded as nutty as her Grams. I'd known people who'd talked about the Bennett witches and their amazing powers. I'm pretty sure Damon had talked about someone named Emily who was Bonnie's great great, whatever great, grandmother.

I knew Stefan was supposed to be coming in today. He'd gone to feed out in the forest beforehand though, just in case he happened to encounter blood here. I wondered how the other students would react to him. No doubt, the drop-dead gorgeous Salvatore boy would have his own little fanclub brewing by the end of the day.

Unlike his brother, I had retained my friendship with Stefan. Even though he came with the possibility that Damon would show up, I still enjoyed his company. He was like a brother to me. I just hoped Lexi wouldn't decide to visit at any point. That bitch had always hated me, probably due to my relationship with Damon.

Last night had been the first time I'd seen Stefan in about ten years, I hadn't seen Damon in almost thirty and was relishing in my Damon-free world. There were some feelings still there for him though, ones I couldn't push out of my head. I dreamed about him often, but I didn't tell anyone that. Damon was an asshole, there was no other way to say it.

Caroline joined us at our lockers, immediately hugging Elena as if her parents had only died yesterday. "Oh my god, Elena. How are you? It's so good to see you," she said but didn't wait for an answer as she looked at Bonnie and I. "How is she? Is she good?" I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to say something but Elena cut in.

"Caroline, I'm right here..." she said. "And I'm fine, thank you." She pulled away from the blonde girl.

"Really?" Caroline asked, looking as if she didn't believe her.

Elena nodded. "Yes. I feel much better." She gave a smile that I could tell was slightly forced.

I felt sorry for Elena. The passing of her parents had really taken its tole on her. She'd become so less confident

I rolled my eyes as Caroline embraced Elena again, talking to her as if she were a little kid who'd scraped her knee. "You poor thing..."

I looked away from them all to glance down the corridor, just in time to see Stefan walking into the office. As Caroline left, I departed also. Bonnie and Elena headed away, past the office Stefan had just walked into. I listened long enough to hear their discussion about the 'hotness' of Stefan's back.

Giving a soft chuckle to myself, I headed to Chemistry class. I wasn't in the same class as the others this period and chemistry was so boring. Stefan had probably co-ordinated a lot of his classes to be with Elena but I didn't have compulsion abilities so I couldn't compel myself into another class where I actually had friends.

**-00-**

Stefan wasn't home when I returned and I knew he'd probably be stalking Elena. It was obvious that he was becoming protective over her, especially since I'd heard the story of him pulling her out of the river. I was thankful for his heroic deed because otherwise one of my best friends would be dead.

I would be meeting up with Bonnie and Elena later at the Grill but for now I had things to do. Stuff like homework and other, regular girl stuff. Zack greeted me with the regular small talk as I entered the Boarding House.

"How was school?" he asked, folding his newspaper as he looked over at me.

"It was fine," I replied. "Stefan already has girls fawning over him."

Zack gave a soft chuckle. "Of course he has, he always does."

With that, I headed up to my room. Homework was boring and usually I was the best procrastinator in the world but, tonight, I actually managed to get some of it done.

When I heard the door open downstairs, I stood and headed out of my room. "Where've you been?" I asked.

"The cemetery," he replied as he looked up at me.

"Now what were you doing there?" I asked with a knowing smirk. "You weren't stalking a certain somebody, were you?"

Stefan sighed and shook his head. "Of course I wasn't," he replied.

I walked down the stairs. "So did you finally introduce yourself? Or did you just stand and watch her?"

"I talked to her," he replied. "Then I lost control because she was... umm... bleeding."

My smirk faltered. "Lost control? Did you hurt her?"

"Of course I didn't!" Stefan exclaimed. "I just showed her part of my vampire face by accident."

I gave a soft sigh. "I guess that shouldn't be too much of a problem."

He held out a notebook to me and I gave him a confused look. "Would you return this to her for me?" he asked. "She left it near her parents' grave."

I smiled at him. "You can return it to her yourself," I told him as I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the door again. "You're coming with me to see the others at the Grill." He didn't protest and I knew he was happy with the idea of spending more time with Elena.

The Grill was a popular hangout for teenagers in the area. It was large with a couple of pool tables and a bar, even if they weren't able to serve most of the people who hung out in there.

We spotted Elena as we walked and I tugged him over to her with me. "Hey, Elena," I said, smiling.

She looked shocked to see that I was with Stefan, her mouth opening then closing as she looked at him. "Hey... Aden and... uh... Stefan."

He smiled at her and held out her diary. "You left this in the cemetery today."

I moved so I was standing on Stefan's other side, watching them both with a little smirk.

"I must have dropped it. Thank you." Elena replied, taking it from her. She smiled at him then looked between me and him. "So how do you guys know each other?" she asked.

I bit my lip a little. Stefan and I hadn't fully worked that answer out yet.

"My family and her's were rather close at one time," Stefan saved me. "My uncle sort of adopted her when her parents died and now he's kind of adopting me because mine died too."

"Oh," Elena nodded. "I should have realized with your last name being Salvatore that Zack..."

Stefan shrugged. "Don't worry about it," he said, looking at her before looking away again.

Bonnie was waiting for us at a table in the Grill when we arrived and she was rather surprised to see Stefan. Of course, Caroline also joined us at the table in order to grill Stefan on his past. I watched as he perfected his way through all of Caroline's rather private questions. It was obvious that Caroline had taken a liking to him but also obvious that Stefan only had eyes for Elena- to everyone but Caroline at least.

Matt was watching from over where he was playing pool. He still had feelings for Elena and it was as if I could just feel the jealousy emanating from him.

"So if you're new in town then you won't know about the party tomorrow?" Caroline asked him.

"It's a back to school thing, held down at the falls," Bonnie pitched in.

"Basically just an excuse for us minors to get drunk and dance," I added.

Stefan looked at Elena _again._ "Will you be going?" he asked.

"Of course she will!" exclaimed Bonnie before Elena could get a word out and I gave a soft laugh at Elena's expression.

**-00-**

Upon entering the boarding house again, we were confronted by Zack. Or, rather, Stefan was confronted.

"You promised," Zack said as he held out a newspaper article. It was a report of a man and woman being attacked by some sort of animal but we all knew better. The signs seemed to show a vampire attack, not one of an animal.

"This was an animal attack," Stefan said.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that. I know the game. You rip them up so much that they look like animal attacks."

I stepped between them both and glared at Zack. "He got back on the wagon years ago. If he was in ripper mode again then he'd be slaughtering us too."

"Mystic Falls has been a quiet place for years," Zack said. "But there are people who still remember. You being here could stir things up."

"That's not my intention," said Stefan.

"Then what is?" Zack demanded. "Why did you come back after all of this time? Why now?"

"I don't have to explain myself." Stefan said, looking slightly annoyed.

Zack hesitated a moment, his mouth opening and closing for a couple of seconds. "You don't belong here anymore," he said finally.

"Yes, he does." I said to Zack. "This is his home."

Zack sighed then turned to leave, slamming the newspaper down on the coffee table. "Coming here was a mistake." he said.

I turned to Stefan. "You don't think that... maybe...?" I didn't need to continue, he knew what I was talking about.

"Why would he come back here after all of this time?" Stefan asked me before heading upstairs.

**-00-**

The back-to-school bash was noisy, loud and full of drunken teenagers. I hung out with Caroline so that automatically meant I would come away hammered. After a fair few drinks, I watched as she walked off to flirt with Stefan- laughing to myself. Then I headed down to the falls. I walked to stand next to the plunge basin of the waterfall, humming drunkenly to myself.

I stood there for about five minutes before a crack of a twig alerted me to somebody watching me from the cover of the trees. Narrowing my eyes, I peered into the darkness. "Who's there?"

When I didn't receive an answer, I scented the air. The smell drifted over to me and my legs almost collapsed as I recognized it. _Blood_.

Then came Elena's panicked voice. "Somebody help!" I rushed forwards, heading towards the sound, only for my path to be blocked by someone I hoped I'd never see again.

"Nice to see you again, Aden," he said, giving me one of his regular, cocky smirks. "It's been, what, twenty-six years since I last saw you? You're looking well."

My mouth opened, then closed- repeating a couple of times. "D-damon?" I finally managed to stammer. We hadn't left off on good grounds. The last time I'd saw him, he ended up with the wooden leg of a bar-stool shoved through his stomach.

I tried to move past him but he blocked me. "Somebody needs help, let me past!" I hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry, there's nobody to help- she's dead." Damon replied coolly.

"You've been killing again?" I asked in shock, glaring at him.

"It's fun," Damon replied. "And I haven't had you nagging at me for thirty years about it. Speaking of which; don't I deserve an apology?"

"Apology?" I spat. "For what exactly?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "For your overreaction."

"Overreaction?" I exclaimed. "You cheated on me!" My voice had turned into a low growl, tension filling the air. "Why would I ever apologize?"

"I was drunk!" Damon tried to excuse himself. "The alcohol got the best of me!"

"Drunken actions are sober thoughts!" I growled before shoving him out of my way and stalking away.

**-00-**

I stayed out as late as I could stand, getting myself extremely drunk. By the time I stumbled through the door, my head was spinning and I felt ready to pass out. You'd have thought, with how long I'd been alive, that I would have been able to withstand large quantities of alcohol but, no such luck.

Something was wrong when I walked inside. I could hear Stefan and Zack conversing in low voices in the living room. Then Stefan walked out and up the stairs to his room where I knew he would probably mope around and write his diary like he usually did.

I headed into the living room where Zack was looking worried. "It wasn't Stefan who attacked that girl tonight it was-" My voice was slurred and hardly understandable.

Zack held up a hand to silence me. "I know who it was, Aden," he replied. "He's upstairs in his room."

It felt as if my heart stopped. "He's... what?"

"I couldn't exactly stop him, Aden. They do technically own this house, I just live here." Zack said.

My legs buckled but I felt strong arms catch me from behind. "Woah, there," said Damon. "How much have you had to drink exactly?"

"Enough," I murmured, not really protesting as he picked me up. I wasn't really in a position to protest considering I could hardly stand on my own anyway.

"I'm gonna get this girl to bed before she hurts herself," Damon told Zack before heading up the stairs.

The blue eyed vampire gently placed me on the bed in my room when we arrived, pulling the covers over me.

"You're gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning," he said, smirking.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna have you to make my morning even worse anyway," I replied snappily.

"Twenty-six years and you're still holding a grudge? Wow, just wow," Damon said, shaking his head as his smirk faded. "She kissed me, it wasn't the other way around. Considering how drunk you are, you probably won't remember this anyway but I might as well tell you. I've regretted that day for so long and I just hope we can be friends again."

He then turned and left the room, leaving me to sleep thankfully. I hardly even thought about his words that night- too drunk to even care.


End file.
